The Ice Princess
by enchantress99
Summary: A short story to go along with Strangers Like Me and Two Worlds, One Family. This is the untold story of Emma Kathrine Frost. Why was she in the woods when Jack found her? Why is she so scared of Bunny and the Guardians? This is her point of view for everything that has happened to her, from when she meets her new parents, to when she is kidnapped by the Guardians.
1. The Beginning

**This is a short story based on each of Emma's years.**

**Please read, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- My OC's belong to me, and anyone else remotely related to Frozen or ROTG.**

**Chapter One**

A man paced in a small colonial house, that was silent, except for a loud huffing in a closed-off room. After what seemed like an eternity, the door to the room opened. A woman stepped out, smiling.

"Would you like to see your wife?" she asked, and the man nodded. He walked into the room. There was a woman laying on a bed, breathing heavily, and her brow was slick with sweat. In her arms was a small bundle, swaddled in cloths. The man turned to the woman standing next to the door.

"Is it a boy?" he asked hopefully. The woman shook her head, but smiled.

"Your wife has given birth to a beautiful baby girl. What will you name her?" she asked, and the man glanced at his wife, who looked down into the bundle in her arms.

"We'll decide alone. Thank you very much, ma'am. Goodnight." the man said. The woman nodded, and collected her things before leaving.

"What now, John?" the woman asked, unhappily, after the midwife had left. John walked over to his wife, and looked down at the baby girl in her arms. Her eyes were open wide, and they were a deep, chocolate brown. The baby smiled up at her parents, but they just frowned.

"It should have been a boy, Theresa." John said. Theresa nodded.

"I guess we have to deal with what we're given." she said.

**One year later**

"EMMA!" Theresa stalked towards her daughter, who giggled. She was sitting in the middle of a destroyed garden, covered in dirt.

"Mama!" the little girl said happily. Theresa scowled, and lifted her daughter from the dirt, holding her away at an arm's length.

"What did she do this time?" John asked as his wife walked into the door. Theresa placed Emma on the ground in front of the fireplace, and she got a large tub.

"Stupid girl got into my garden. Now I have to clean her and her clothing. This is why I wanted a son!" she said angrily. John frowned down at his daughter, who simply smiled up at her father, giggling.

**The Next Year**

Emma ran through the forest, laughing, followed by kids from her village.

"Be careful, Emma!" The oldest kids shouted, but the two-year old just giggled happily. She reached a small hill in a clearing, where she and the other kids grabbed hands, and danced around, having the time of their lives. Then, an angry shout reached their ears.

"Emma Kathrine!" John stormed up the hill, and the children scattered away from the furious father. Emma just looked up at him, her eyes wide and innocent.

"Yes Papa?" she asked sweetly. John grabbed her hand, and began to drag her away from the others.

"You were supposed to be helping your mother with the house cleaning! Not going and shirking responsibilities." he said. Emma looked down, with tears in her blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Papa." she whispered. John looked back down to her, but his angry gaze remained the same.

"Come on. You have to get your chores done." he said. Emma nodded sadly.

**Three Years Old**

Emma had matured between two and three. She could now speak in complete sentences, and she was capable of doing chores, and doing whatever her parents needed her to do. Currently, the small girl was hanging clothing on a line outside her home. She was small, so the line was short, with a stool for her to stand on. Emma wasn't looking up at the beautiful sky, or looking around at the meadow next to her house. She was crying silently. She had turned into a young adult at the age of three, and she was crying because she knew that her parents didn't love her.

"Emma! Are you finished with those clothes yet?" Theresa yelled form the house. Emma wiped away her tears, and was about to call back when she gasped. The tears she had wiped away had frozen on her fingers.

"Well?" her parents stalked out of the house to find their daughter staring down at her hand.

"Emma Kathrine! Listen to us!" Theresa reached out a hand, and yelped when she touched Emma's shoulder. It was ice-cold.

"What is wrong with you?" the woman whispered, horrified. Emma turned to her parents, her hands now glowing blue, and snow began to slowly appear around them.

"She's cursed!" John said, backing away from Emma, and pulling Theresa with him.

"Witch." Emma's mother said.

"No. Mama, Papa, please! I'm not a witch!" Emma finally said, beginning to cry. Theresa took one more look at the crying girl, and immediately ran towards the village, followed closely by her husband. Emma ran after them.

"WITCH!" the adults screamed, and people began to pour into the streets. Emma stopped, and saw that everyone was staring at her. Then, a child pointed to her hands.

"They're glowing." the child said, and people took a look at her hands, and someone screamed. Emma's hands were blue, and snow began to fall heavily around her.

"MONSTER!""WITCH!""FREAK!" yells tore through the wind. Emma turned, and ran away from her home. People grabbed different items, and ran after her. The children she had played with, and laughed with chased after her, throwing rocks, sticks, and dirt at her. This was all deflected as Emma threw up ice shields around herself to protect herself. The small girl ran into the woods, and put up an even bigger wall of ice, in order to block their entrance. She ran into a small cave, and curled up, crying. She slowly fell asleep, not noticing the moon shining above her.

"My poor child. You have endured so much, for someone so small. You are your own guardian, my dear. I know someone who can help you." a calming voice rang throughout the cave, and a moonbeam touched Emma, and changed her hair to white, and, although they were closed, her eyes were changed to sky-blue. Outside, a snowstorm raged on, covering anything, and anyone who was out, in white, pure snow.

**Please Review!**

**The next chapter will be when she is on her own, and when she meets Jack and Elsa, from her point of view.**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	2. Emma's Family

**Please Enjoy!**

**I've added some more interactions between Emma and Bunny :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Emma, as you all probably know by now.**

**Emma POV**

Emma opened her eyes slowly, gently lifting herself from the ground. She immediately fell backwards, seeing as there was a large creature standing above her, glaring down angrily.

"Who are you?" she asked timidly. The creature frowned.

"The name's Bunnymund, but you can call me the Easter Bunny. Who are you?" "Bunnymund" asked. Emma slowly stood.

"I'm Emma." she said. Bunnymund, who was some sort of cross between a rabbit and a kangaroo, lifted a paw to his chin, as if thoughtful.

"You a new spirit? Or one of Frostbite's minions?" he asked. Emma furrowed her small eyebrows, confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, and Bunnymund snorted.

"You do realize what day it is today, right?" he asked, and Emma shook her head.

"No. Why is that so important?" she asked.

"It's Easter Sunday! The day when I am able to gain new believers, and when I get to hide eggs! I can't very well do that is there's a foot of snow on the ground, now, can I?" Bunnymund said unhappily. Emma cocked her head, and looked out the entrance of the cave. She gasped. The world outside was white, and covered with snow.

"Sorry." Emma said, going into a mode she was only in when she felt threatened. Bunnymund scowled.

"You better not do this again, kid. The others may no be as forgiving as I am." he said. Emma bowed her head.

"I didn't mean to. I'm just got them." she whispered, mostly to herself, but Bunnymund heard her.

"Wait, what? What are you getting used to?" he asked,kneeling down to her height, and Emma looked up at him. She took a deep breath, and opened her palm. To her delight, and Bunnymund's surprise, snowflakes danced around her palm.

"I just discovered this yesterday. My parents thought I was a witch, so they, along with the rest of my village, chased me out of the town, and into the forest. I found this cave and I fell asleep. I didn't mean for this snowfall to happen. I wish I knew how to get rid of the snow, I really do." she said, and Bunnymund placed a paw on her shoulder.

"It's alright. I've got to go now, but hopefully I'll see you again, ankle-biter." he said, standing, and he tapped his foot on the ground, opening a hole. He glanced up, and smiled at Emma.

"It was nice to meet you, Emma." he said, and the four-year old smiled.

"It was nice to meet you too, Kangaroo." she said, and the large creature chuckled before disappearing down the rabbit hole. Emma was left alone in the cave, but she was happy. She had finally made a friend.

**One Month Later**

Emma sat outside the cave she had met Bunnymund in, waiting for him to appear.

"Hey ankle-biter." the Pooka appeared next to her, and Emma gave him a bright smile.

"Hi Kangaroo!" she said happily. Bunnymund sat down next to her.

"Emma, have you ever met someone named Jack Frost?" he asked, and Emma shook her head.

"No. I've only met you." she replied, and Bunnymund could tell that the little girl next to him was slowly being released of whatever torture she had endured, and was now slipping back into her four-year old innocence.

"I guess you two will have to meet, then." Bunnymund said, and Emma giggled.

"What's it like, being a Guardian?" Emma asked, curling closer to Bunnymund.

"It's a lot of work, but it's worth it to see the looks on the children's faces. One little girl, who looks somewhat like you, was my favorite believer. She was very young, but she was always excited for Easter. Once I ran into her, and she wasn't even scared. She knew exactly who I was. I watched over her since she was born, and she suddenly disappeared." Bunnymund said, and Emma grinned up at him.

"You did scare me. I hid it." she replied, and began to laugh when Bunnymund gaped at her. He joined in her laughter, and hugged her tightly.

"I have to go, Emma, but I'll be back soon. Don't get into any trouble, alright?" he said, and Emma nodded. She watched from her spot in front of her cave as Bunny disappeared down a hole, leaving a small flower in his place. Emma smiled, and curled up in the small bed of snow that she had made. Later that night, Bunny came back, and smiled, seeing Emma sleeping. Her childish face suddenly scrunched up, and began to whimper.

"Please, Mama. I'm sorry." she said in her sleep, and tears began to fall from her eyes. Bunny looked at her in worry, and knelt down next to her, placing a paw on her shoulder.

"Emma." he said gently, shaking her shoulder slightly. Emma shot up, her blue eyes wide with terror.

"Bunny?" she asked, her voice quiet and broken. Bunny slowly opened his arms, and Emma climbed into them, nuzzling her face in his fur as she began to cry. "My parents used to hurt me. They always wanted a boy. Everything I did was never good enough." Bunny hugged her, cradling the young girl in his arms. Emma slowly fell back to sleep, comforted by the presence of her friend. Bunny looked down, seeing her face relax. He subconsciously held her closer, wondering who would want to hurt a child like Emma.

**Emma POV**

Emma created a slide of ice to help her get down safely from the tree she was in. She landed in a small heap of snow, giggling. She finally felt like her age, four years old. At least, that's how old she appeared and felt. She didn't know how long she had been created as a spirit by the moon. Bunny had slowly stopped visiting her, giving no reason. Emma was left on her own once again, and she had changed. As she had been on her own, she had lost some of her maturity, but from what she knew, it was a good thing. Her old parents had tied her down, and they had tried to make her older before her time. Emma began to create a snowman, when she heard a dark laugh from behind her.

"What a sweet child." Emma turned, and fell backwards. A pale man was standing in front of her, and he was wearing a long, black robe.

"Who are you?" she asked, and the man smiled cruelly.

"I am your worst nightmare, my dear. I am Pitch Black." he said, and black sand whips appeared in his hands. Emma gasped, remembering Bunnymund's stories, and scrambled back against the tree she had come down from, and screamed as the sand whipped above her head. Images danced before her eyes: Her parents, laughing as she fell into a river of cold water; The villagers chasing after her with fire and pitchforks, driving her into the forest. Before more came, a loud, strong voice echoed through the forest.

"Hey!" Emma shook her head, and looked up. There was a man standing behind Pitch Black. He had white hair, and crystal-blue eyes. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt, covered with snowflakes, and brown laced op pants, with no shoes. He was carrying a long staff in his right hand, and it was pointed at Pitch.

"Hello Frost!" Pitch Black said, sneering. Emma huddled against the tree as the two talked. It was obvious they were enemies. Then, Emma saw Pitch shoot a black scythe at Frost, and she reacted. A wall of ice shot up, blocking the scythe. Pitch was hit in the head, and he collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Frost looked around, not noticing Emma as she sat up.

"Elsa?" he called, and Emma looked around as well. Frost turned back to her.

"Did you just do that?" he asked, and Emma recoiled, shaken by the encounter.

"Please don't hurt me." she asked, her voice shaking. Frost knelt down next to her, and took her hands. Emma wanted to pull away, but she relented.

"I won't hurt you. Was that you? The ice blast?" he asked, and Emma nodded slowly, and opened her palm, creating snowflakes that danced in her palm, like when she had shown Bunnymund. Frost smiled, and did the same thing. Emma gasped.

"You're like... me?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Yup. And I happen to know another person just like us, too." he said, and Emma gasped again, this time adding a huge smile.

"If you keep doing that, you're going to get hiccups." Frost said, laughing, "Do you want to meet her?" Emma nodded furiously.

"I'm Emma Kathrine. Are we going now?" she said, and he held out his hand. Emma took it, and he swung her onto his back, and shot off into the air.

"My name is Jack Frost." Emma heard him over the wind, and she tightened her grip on his neck, hiding her face in his back. She trusted him, however, even knowing that Bunnymund seemed to distrust him. Jack landed a few minutes later, in front of a huge ice palace. Emma carefully got off of his back, and stood next to him.

"ELSA! Where are you?" Jack called, and a beautiful woman appeared at the top of the stairs. She had pale blonde hair, and ice-blue eyes. She was wearing a blue dress, like a snowflake, and a blue cape.

"What's up, Jack?" she asked, clearly amused. Jack turned, and he took Emma's hand, bringing her around in front of him. Elsa, for some reason, backed away.

"It's okay. Emma's like us." Jack said, flying up to her. Emma looked up at the taller woman shyly.

"Hi. My name is Emma Kathrine, and I have powers." she said, and showed Elsa the same thing she had shown Jack. Elsa looked surprised, but happy, and she reached forward and took Emma's hand, pulling her close.

"You're like us. Do you want to stay here?" Elsa asked, happily. Emma smiled the larest smile she could fit onto her small face, and laughed, nodding, with tears in her eyes. Jack laughed, and pulled them both into a tight hug.

"Welcome to the family of Ice, little princess."

**Please Review!**

**Two chapters in one day! Awesome!**

**Bye!**

**Enchantress**


End file.
